Moments
by Heather McFey
Summary: TM random bunch of fluffy stories.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok so the basic concept here is that I have tons of half written fics that just aren't long enough to be a complete stories in their own right. So I figured I'd just lump them all together. The idea is that they are moments from Tony and Michelle lives. They are completely random and in no order. They're slushy coz I don't do angst. Some of them are coversation based others are written from a specific POV. I hope you enjoy them and as always feedback is always appreicated._

_I don't own Tony or Michelle, and if I did season 5 would have been very different. _

* * *

She was completely exhausted and could already feel sleep pulling her in. 

"Michelle?" he whispered.

She ignored him.

"Michelle, you can't possible be asleep already," a little louder this time.

His hand was now drawing circles on her stomach. She squeezed her eyesshut tight andtried to brush him away.

"Ah, so you are awake." She could hear the mischief in his voice. His hands moved a little faster.

"Not now Tony, I'm tired." She tried to roll over but his hand had snaked across her waist and held her in place. He moved in close and she could feel his breath on her skin.

"Mmm, we'll see how tired you are." She really wanted to ignore him but his voice… she opened her eyes a fraction.

"Tony, we have to work tomorrow. If I don't go to sleep right now I will _never_ be able to get up in the morning." She gave him a pointed look and closed her eyes again.

Apparently he had missed the look as he was now kissing her neck in a way that make her breath speed up.

"Tony." She whined.

"Mmm?" he said in between kisses.

"I'm serious."

"I know." He said but continued what he was doing. And despite her best efforts not to, she liked what he was doing.

"The alarm is set for 6." She continued, not sure why she was still fighting the inevitable.

"It is." He confirmed and his hands began working their way down her side. She suppressed the moan that was waiting to leap out.

"That's in 5 hours." Her voice was sounding less steady now. More breathy.

"Aha." he murmured quietly into her shoulder

"I need my sleep." She knew by now she was defeated but she felt the need to save face.

"Soon." Was all he said and he kissed her long and hard. She kissed him back much to her own annoyance.

"Tony!" It was a weak protest.

"We'll go in late." He said, pinning her to the bed.

"Mmm," she ran her hand through his hair, "My boss won't like that."

He grinned at her, the shadows of the darkened room playing across his face.

"I hear he's a pretty reasonable guy."

"Well you don't know him like I do." She teased.

"Hear he's pretty hot too." She could feel him smiling against her skin. She wriggled against his touch.

"You need better informants."

"Smart too." He continued, while kissing her stomach.

"Tony?"

"Yeah."

"Shut up." He grinned.

"Yes ma'am."


	2. Sleeping Patterns

She was in the middle of a dream. It was a particularly nice dream with a beach and a clear night sky and an abundance of candy floss.Nothing especially exciting was happening but it was just apleasnant relaxing dream.So when she heard a voice calling her name she ignored it and continued to walk along the shore. Unfortunately the voice did not disappear as she had hoped.

"Michelle." It was more persistent this time. Still she kept her eyes squeezed shut and focused on her wriggling her toes in the sand.

"Michelle," She felt a hand shake her, "Hey, wake up."

Still she ignored it. Her dream was still so close and she was certain that she could hold onto it.

"Michelle!"

That was it, ruined. She opened her eyes slowly and glared at the man who was still shaking her.

"What!" She snapped. She resisted the temptation to suffocate him with a pillow.

"Diego!" He exclaimed excitedly.

Her forehead creased in confusion. Was she still dreaming? Groggily she sat up and looked at the LCD clock, the glowing green figures read 4:08. She groaned aloud.

"What?" she asked desperately trying to remain patient.

"Diego!" he repeated more excitedly and then seeing the confusion writtenaccross her face he elaborated, "If it's a boy."

She rubbed her eyes and turned to her husband.

"Diego?" She asked, "Diego Almeida?"

He nodded vigorously.

"Tony!" Shemoaned exasperatedlyand dramatically fell back down onto her pillow.

"What?" he asked innocently, "You don't like it?"

"Diego Almeida," she repeated once more, her voice slightly testy "Tony, why do you hate our child?"

She heard the familiar sound of him scratching the side of his face.

"You don't like it." He said again, sounding disheartened.

Feeling somewhat guilty she turned to face him.

"Tony, if we ever get a dog I will gladly let you call him Diego. Our child, however, is not going to suffer the years of bullying that will accompany that name."

He turned to lie on his back, facing the ceiling.She watched him in the dark for a moment and then she began to giggle.He looked at her curiously. Although she couldn't see it she was sure he had raised an eyebrow in her direction. This onlycaused her to giggle more.

"Care to let me in on this joke?" he asked, annoyance heavy in his voice.

"It's just," She continued to laugh, "you wake me up at 4am... for Diego!"

Her laugh was obviously infectious because he found himself joining in.

"Ok so maybe Deigo was a bad idea. What about Anthony Junior?" he asked, still chuckling.

This only served to make her laugh harder.

"I must love you Tony Almeida, to put up with this!" He leaned over tokiss her forehead and she could feel his smile. He pulled her closer and rested one hand on the bump which was growing bigger by the day.

"So that's a no then, huh?"

"Definite veto."

After a moment the laughter died down and they lay in the dark.

"Besides," Michelle broke the silence, "It's gonna be a girl."

She felt Tony pull her closer still.

"Yeah right." He whispered, "We can't call a girl Diego."


End file.
